


Romance

by InLoveAndSqualor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveAndSqualor/pseuds/InLoveAndSqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contest Entry<br/>Prompt/Theme: Romance<br/>15 minute time limited challenge - no edits, no additions, after time runs out...</p></blockquote>





	Romance

Frank’s back hit the hard tiled surface of the bathroom wall. Bones jarred with a painful force and produced in him a cry lost against the lips pressed violently to his own. The biting chill of the ceramic behind him penetrated his shirt and stung at his flesh.

A tongue forced its way between his warm lips and claimed from within a companion.

Soft raven hair tumbled from his friend and brushed over his face; it urged to be touched. He ran his fingers over it, allowing tips to be lost in its tangle.

Hands claimed his waist; wrapping fingers around its slender form. They took possessively shuddering inches and warmed cooled skin.

Frank could not control the unbearable shaking of his hands. They fumbled and fell over his lover in a way that made him curse his own inelegance. His excitement hummed through his every bone, his every muscle; it made him feel like a teenager, enthralled and uneasy under the hot touch of another.

But it was all too easy to carry on; too easy to shut out the thoughts that invaded and stung. He knew; they both knew.

How many dirty restroom floors had stopped to glare up at their beautiful sinful acts? How many motel beds had cried and creaked and moaned under the weight of their lust?

“You don’t love me do you?” Frank gasped through desire wracked breaths.

“No,” Gerard sighed, lips pressed hotly against Frank’s cheek; breath spilling out of a mouth parted by the ecstasy of sensation.

Frank stiffened; felt his entire being ready itself to break.

To hear truths that you yourself knew; that were already there but yet to be said. To forge them into reality injured so cruelly, as hope died and denial became obsolete.

Gerard claimed violently one last kiss; running his hands down a heaving chest that held a breaking heart.

Frank pushed his friend away with all the pained venom and vitriol that welled up inside him.

“What we have…” He began, stumbling over the words, tears inflicted upon dying eyes.

Gerard laughed.

“Its all sensations and romance Frank,” he replied with an amused smile.

“Is this really what you fucking call romance Gerard?” Frank yelled. Hands balled up in fists; knuckles blushed white.

“No,” Gerard replied looking down. “But it’s all we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contest Entry  
> Prompt/Theme: Romance  
> 15 minute time limited challenge - no edits, no additions, after time runs out...


End file.
